Kissing Sleeping Sara
by Ruthie-Ruthie
Summary: Have no idea how to summarize, just R&R. GSR of corse. K right now, may change. Told from a kid reading a story, yes i got it from a Sylvan commercial. Just a drabble.


Kissing Sleeping Sara

Prologue

Hello, I am a kid and I'm here to tell a love story. A love story about two quiet and geeky scientists. And their stories.

Gil Grissom walked by the break room of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. The sullen supervisor has gone for a vacation to Lake Tahoe, for once. He was late for his shift by 2 ½ hours, but that didn't matter to him. All he was eager to see was Sara Side. Besides, he had paper work to do. He never had been the politic type of guy. That was Conrad Ecklie's job or Catherine Willows, two co-workers of his.

He had tried to get Catherine, a strawberry blonde, to do his paper work. But unfortunately for him, she said "Sorry Gil, I have crimes to solve and scum bags to put behind bars".

Anyways, he was passing by the so-called empty break room when he couldn't help noticing a body of a long and slim brunette, sleeping on the break room sofa. He paused and gazed at the beautiful figure of Sara Sidle. '_Damn, my eyesight_' he thought, and all he saw was hideous blurs. He walked closer and kneeled down to appreciate the piece of art carved by angels. He removed her silky brown hair away from her face that was blocking the beauty of her soft delicate skin.

He has always wanted to feel her skin that was among her body. So, he brushed his hand along the side of her face. '_This is only the beginning_' he thought, '_later, it'll be more then her face, it'll be……_', but his conscious was interrupted by the groan of sleeping Sara. The groan reminded him of the long and boring lectures at Berkley. The groans were from his students when they found out his lecture was going to be longer then expected. But not from Sara Sidle. She was always eager to learn and went on with her courses at ease. Never in Gil Grissom's life as he seen such intelligence in such a young women. But she never wanted him, not such an old man, who just coincidently happened to be her boss. She didn't want a man who coincidently invited her over to Vegas.

'_What have I done so wrong to make her angrier then she already had been?' _Then it hit him. For 6 years, he had never noticed. He's been pushing her off for all these years. Every time she asked for dinner, for trouble, for anything, it was because she was in _love_ with him. Shame he didn't notice it before. Shame he's been having dinner with other women, but not her. Why had he been so stupid, such a dunce?

He sighed. But not just any ordinary sigh, not just a sigh of relief. It was a sigh for help, for dignity and a sigh meaning of failure. He had screwed up on the one woman he had ever loved so dearly, so close. And instead of bring her closer; he had only brought her further away. Never in his life, his life of 49 years, has he felt this way about a woman, except for her. She had changed his life. Yeah sure there was Catherine, and Lady Heather, and maybe even Sophia. But Catherine was nothing more then a friend, a close friend. Sure she was beautiful and smart and a lot of things. But Sara was way more then that. Besides, Catherine was interested in Warrick, who surprisingly is having martial problems. Lady Heather was a dominatrix, and was in jail after she beat the shit out of that doctor with a whip. Besides, he'd rather to see Sara in that tight leather outfit. He could only imagine how she would look like. And Sophia he had never really known that well, she was more into Brass then him.

Another groan had interrupted his thoughts. '_She looks so cute when she sleeps' _She started to open her eyes slowly until she was squinting. _'The hell is Grissom doing in front of my face'_ she thought. Was she dreaming of the one man she was "obsessed" with? Grissom started to step back from her, trying not to get caught. Too late. She had woken up and gained full consciousness. She jumped up from the sofa that had a molding of her body in the cushions, but soon "inflated" back to the normal, boring shape.

"Grissom, what the hell were you doing in my face?" she demanded angrily, "when I was sleeping?"

"Nothing," he lied, "just trying to wake you up".

"Yeah right," she snapped. She was still angry at him from the day before, the day when they had an argument. But not any kind of argument, an argument that blew her top off.

"Honest," he put up his both hands as if he was the robber, and she was the police officer. Sara had known he was lying, from his posture, from his face expression and voice expression. "I know you all to well Dr. Grissom," she stepped closer to him. She stopped when she was right in front of his face. "You're lying," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered back. Grissom would have out his arms around her, except for two reasons. 1st, they were in the labs break room, and 2nd; Catherine had interrupted their little charade.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked. Both Sara and Grissom looked, and shook their heads in a no. '_But she was disturbing a lot_' they both thought.

"Okay," she stepped in the room, "the team is waiting for our assignments"

"Aren't I late?" Gil asked.

"Ya, you are, but so are we," Catherine replied.

"Oh," Grissom looked back at Sara, "let's get going, shall we?" Sara nodded. As the trio headed out the door, Grissom gave Sara a sly look. Not any kind of sly look, but the look saying 'meets me in my office after shift'. And she knew what that look meant.

I then shut the book and said to my fellow listeners. "To be continued"

**Please review! Hope you liked the story so far!**


End file.
